


Is Dying Hard?

by kennothy



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennothy/pseuds/kennothy
Summary: I had an assignment where the prompt was "Is dying hard" and basically wrote a fanfic for it. So here it is with minor changes. lmao
Kudos: 11





	Is Dying Hard?

“Is dying hard?” Kenny's words bounced off the walls, echoing loudly in the dim, broken down house. They bounced and bounced until the words died out, escaping through the cracks and holes in the crumbling wall of the McCormick household. “That’s what you’re asking me, after all of this time?”

“Well, yeah dude. I mean… It happens all the time to you,” there was a pause as Stan collected his thoughts, “That’s gotta suck ass but you still just… act like you always do?” 

“Dying isn’t hard.”

“That’s it? That’s your answer?”

“No. Dying isn’t hard, dying is the easiest fucking thing to do. The hard part is coming back.” The blonde sighed, sitting up from his bed, causing both the mattress- if you could even call it one- and the floorboards to creak. “Waking up in the morning, as if nothing even happened. No one remembering how dismembered you were or how the only part left of you that was identifiable was your god damned foot. That's what makes it hard.”

“But… I.. I remember! I know you’ve died before!” Stan stammered, trying to ease his friend, even if he had just now found out about the other boys constant fate.

“Bullshit. Knowing I’ve died isn’t the same as remembering how I’ve died. Just yesterday you and everyone else saw me die. But how did it happen? Answer that fucking question.”

“I.. I can’t…”

“I know.” Kenny exhaled sharply, fists clutching the rough fabric of his pants. “Another stupid plan of Cartman's went wrong, and I guess as usual, I was the one to get hurt. Even if I didn’t do anything to warrant it.”

“Wait… so you…” There was visible horror as the boy pieced together exactly what happened. Memory of the event finally hit him, as he tried desperately not to vomit then and there.

“Yeah. Bear traps are hell. Got pushed into one during one of Kyle and yours stupid arguments. When I tried to get to safer ground there were just more…” His voice shook. Body trembling. “You have no idea what it’s like. You get so tied down by your own problems that you become oblivious to everyone else's suffering. You know that, right?” He took a step towards the other, face down, facing the floor. “Your life sucks Stan, I get it. But have you seen what anyone else is going through? Despite how shit this all is, dying isn’t even my biggest problem!” He looked up, making eye contact with his friend. Tears formed in his eyes, and he never got a response.

Stan was gone.


End file.
